1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character information processor having a function of directly inputting a character to be inputted. The present invention is applicable to, for example, a tape printing apparatus adapted to print arbitrary character information on a tape.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A tape printing apparatus, which is one of character printing apparatuses, is designed to facilitate preparation of a label originated by the user which is to be attached on a spine cover of a file or the like.
A conventional tape printing apparatus has a key which is provided on an operation panel and adapted to input characters so that a desired character string can be previously inputted by operating the key.
Also, the conventional tape printing apparatus has a tape feeding mechanism by which a tape can be fed and discharged through a tape discharging outlet.
Further, the conventional tape printing apparatus has a printing mechanism, including a thermal head, and a tape cutting mechanism provided in this order on the path for allowing the tape to be fed.
In the tape printing apparatus, when a print instruction key is operated, control means controls the tape feeding mechanism to feed the tape at a predetermined speed, and controls the tape printing mechanism to print the previously inputted character string on the tape thus fed.
Also, when printing of the character string is completed, the control means further controls the tape feeding mechanism to vacantly feed the tape (i.e., to feed the tape without performing printing on the tape) until a portion of the tape on which printing is completed is entirely positioned outside the tape printing apparatus, then causes the feeding of the tape to be stopped.
After the feeding of the tape is stopped, the tape portion on which the character string is printed is cut off by the tape cutting mechanism which is driven by the user or driven automatically.
Thus, a label originated by the user having thereon a desired character string can be obtained.
Meanwhile, in the tape printing apparatus, when a kanji is included in the label to be prepared, it is common that the reading of the kanji is inputted in the form of hiraganas and then the inputted hiraganas are converted into a kanji. Kanjis and hiraganas are letters which are used in the Japanese language system. Kanjis are ideograms while hiraganas are phonograms. The reading of a kanji can be expressed by means of hiraganas.
If the user cannot input a desired kanji into the apparatus when he does not know the reading of the kanji, the apparatus is inconvenient to the user.
Under the circumstances, it is common that the apparatuses are equipped with a function by which the user can directly input a desired kanji simply by designating a kanji code allocated to the desired kanji. When the user intends to input a kanji "", he can accomplish his intention by inputting a Kuten code "2033" serving as the kanji code.
Thus, the function of inputting a kanji by using a kanji code is a very useful when inputting a kanji whose reading is unknown. At present, there coexist many kinds of code systems which offer such kanji codes, including a Kuten code system, a JIS code system, and a Shift JIS code system.
Under the above circumstances, it may happen that the code system to which the user is accustomed does not coincide with the code system which the tape printing apparatus has. In such a case, if he inputs a code under the code system to which he is accustomed, the kanji eventually displayed on the screen may be different from the kanji which the user intends to obtain. In such a case, the user must consult the operation manual of the tape printing apparatus to find out a code allocated to the kanji which the user intends to obtain, and then newly input a correct code.
However, the user who is accustomed to a code system different from that provided in the apparatus may regard such operations as a burdensome and inefficient procedure, so that the user may feel that the usability of the tape printing apparatus is poor.
Further, when the user is not accustomed to handling such operation manuals, it is very difficult for him even to reliably perform such a procedure. If he fails to obtain the desired kanji through conversion of input code, he will be liable to have difficulty in performing the subsequent operations.